


Дело с рыбой

by PrettyPenny, W2J2



Series: W2 G-PG13 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Будни охотников за нечистью.





	Дело с рыбой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trouble With Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68743) by [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes). 



— Ну я-то тут ни при чем, — Сэм догадывался, как капризно звучит его голос, но не мог ничего поделать. Это не было похоже на Дина… м, ладно, это было полностью в его духе, но Сэм все равно считал, что тот перегибает палку.

Дин не удостоил его ответом. Лишь вперился взглядом. Весьма многозначительным даже для Дина.

— Слушай, мы во всем разберемся, — продолжил Сэм, избирая другую тактику и переходя на более мягкий тон. Он снова вернулся к балансировавшему на коленях ноутбуку и принялся яростно печатать. — У всех народов мира есть истории и легенды о подобных случаях. Все, что нам нужно, так это понять… ну что?

О, просто великолепно. Настало время для очередного раунда игры в шарады с Дином Винчестером. Плохие шарады.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Сэм, когда Дин хлопнул по бортику ванны четыре раза. — Четыре слова… нет, четыре буквы. Что-то связанное с… Мыло? Шампунь? Что? Перестань так на меня смотреть, я пытаюсь… О! Вода. Ну да, думаю, мы уже уяснили, что это имеет отношение к воде.

Как бы ни смешно было следить за реакцией Дина — от тщетных попыток Сэма угадать тот все больше и больше выходил из себя, но Сэм знал, чем может быть чревата малейшая улыбка.

— Слушай, Дин. Я не знаю… О! Четыре буквы, в воде. Рыба! — воскликнул Сэм и с удовольствием пронаблюдал за танцем Дина, который тот исполнил в знак согласия. — Значит, ты думаешь, это из-за рыбы? — с сомнением предположил Сэм, задумчиво хмурясь. — Она была отравлена или вроде того? Хотя это теория.

Сэм вернулся к работе — искал и как можно скорее просматривал веб-страницы. Существовали миллионы вероятностей, десятки проклятий, заклинаний, легенд, которые могли бы объяснить их ситуацию, но пока он не нашел способ, чтобы как-то их упорядочить…

Кое-что на странице привлекло его внимание.

— Эй! — воскликнул он. — Глянь сюда!

Его голос прогремел в маленькой ванной комнате, и Дин, вздрогнув, издал тонкий писк и соскользнул с бортика в воду, подняв брызги. Секунду спустя он высунул голову.

— Ты [хохлатый пингвин](https://d1k5w7mbrh6vq5.cloudfront.net/images/cache/dc/99/83/dc9983f86880f79af72412ef8fa80dec.jpg), — сообщил Сэм, поворачивая к нему экран, чтобы продемонстрировать Дину картинку.

Дин снова уставился на Сэма жутковатым неморгающим взглядом.

— Ну, твой вид может оказаться важен, — произнес Сэм защищаясь. — Тут никогда не угадаешь.

Дин бессильно захлопал крыльями и пару раз щелкнул клювом.

— Только попробуй меня укусить, — предупредил его Сэм, — и останешься таким навсегда.

Нахохлившись, Дин молча развернулся и снова нырнул в ванну, Сэм же продолжил поиск.


End file.
